Kayuki Kuroko
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Kayuki Kuroko |} Kayuki Kuroko '(黒子由紀 ''Kuroko Kayuki) is the only daughter and youngest child of Tetsuya Kuroko and Satsuki Momoi. Her godfather is Seijūrō Akashi. She has two older brothers: Yukito and Tatsuya. Kayuki is the Phantom Sixth Player ''of the 'Successors of the Miracles (also known as the Generation of Miracles II). Her basketball skills are very similar to that of her father's; she specializes in midsdirection and passes. She is currently playing for Seirin High. Appearance }}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| —Riko Aido to Tetsuya and Satsuki |} Kayuki is short, standing at the height of 5'2". She has long, flowing, light blue hair and blue eyes, much like her father. She is very slim and slender, and she is often referred to as 'flat-chested' in comparison to her mother. Her skin is smooth and fairly pale, and she wears the white, black, and red Seirin jersey with the number 11. She wears blue and black sweatbands whenever she is training or playing a game. Her basketball shoes are white with pink and blue streaks. She wore the no. 15 jersey when she was in junior high, though she now only wears it in practices. She also wore the no. 8 jersey as a recruit, and no. 16 when she was still a 2nd stringer. During the basketball season, Kayuki prefers to keep her hair short. She does this so her long hair doesn't have to be tied back and won't get in her eyes. When out of training or matches, she wears her school uniform: a blue button-up shirt, a white sweater or button-up jacket, a black ribbon and a short, black skirt with a white, horizontal stripe at the bottom. When dressing casually, she usually wears very cute, girly outfits and - occasionally - she wears lolita dresses. Personality Kayuki has a quiet, demeanour, preferring to remain silent and observe her surroundings. When she does choose to speak, she is very straight-forward and blunt; she isn't afraid to tell other people what she is thinking. Due to her blunt nature and tendency to state the truth, many people think she is deadpan and rude. She can also be quite gloomy and unnoticeable -- a trait she shares with her father -- and which goes along with her misdirection. Kayuki is a very selfless and determined person. She is hard-working and always trying to satisfy the needs of others, especially her team members; this is because the role Kayuki takes on the court is the supporter of the team, assisting in making fluid plays and passes. Whenever she is working hard to train, she will become determined to master whatever she is working on and won't stop trying until she does. Furthermore, Kayuki also has much respect towards those who are passionate about basketball; she has a great amount of respect for her own father and his friends. Despite her nonchalant and generally kind personality, Kayuki is known to have a horrendous temper, though she hardly ever shows it to anyone; it will generally take a lot to push Kayuki's temper to the limit. Though when Kayuki does get furious, her whole aura changes drastically; her next-to-nothing presence alters and becomes extremely noticeable, and she radiates a dangerous glow. She becomes vicious. It is hard to beat her when she is angry because she is fuelled up with fighting spirit, or her anger. Kayuki has metaphorically referred to herself as a "shadow" or a "deadly darkness". This means she is playing for someone else, and that she becomes exponentially stronger when her "light" is stronger. With the "light", she means the player which she supports during a basketball game. Before Junior High School, Kayuki's brothers were her "lights". When she joined an outside-the-school basketball team, her "light" was Nagihiko Fujisaki. In Junior High School, her new "light" was her teammate, Xingke Yan. Her current light is the "Miracle Point Guard" of Seiren High, Hiroto Sato. Outside of the court, despite her unnoticeable personality and demeanour, Kayuki can also be very charming, bubbly and out-going, a personality trait which she inherited from her mother. Amongst her family, friends and team members, she can be very open with them. Overall, Kayuki is mostly a calm and rational person, but she also has silly moments of her own with her friends, team members and family. She is good at making people laugh, even if she doesn't always mean to do it. There are times when she uses her misdirection ability to run away; she only does this when she's gotten into a situation she doesn't want to be in, or if she's been asked to do something she doesn't wish to do. Kayuki has also used her ability to trick her teachers into thinking she's been in class the whole time, when she was actually just late. It is also known that she has a soft spot for cute plushies and animals, such as puppies, kittens, butterflies and teddy-bears. History Early Years Kayuki was exposed to basketball at a young age; her father played for the Japanese National Basketball Team before he decided to retire and become a kindergarten teacher, and her mother was the analyst for several basketball teams before she became an actress/model. Kayuki took a great interest in basketball, and she began training at the age of five with her father and the other members of the Generation of Miracles. She would also receive guidance and training from the old members of the Seirin High basketball team. Much like her brothers, it quickly became apparent that Kayuki was a basketball prodigy. However unlike her brothers, her style of basketball playing was much like her father's, and so she trained with him the most to improve her skills and grow. She put herself through rigorous training, determined to become the best basketball player of her generation, and to prove to everyone that a female can play basketball as well as a male. Kayuki started playing basketball with her older brothers and the other children of the Generation of Miracles; they formed their own basketball team for fun, referring to themselves as the "New Generation of Miracles". It was during this time period that Kayuki was able to learn about her style and grow her skills; her older brothers became her "lights" and Kayuki learned how to become the perfect "shadow". They played many games together, laughing and learning to grow their skills as basketball players. As Kayuki and the other children of the Generation of Miracles grew older and started going to school, they dissolved their basketball team, beginning to move onto more serious teams and ambitions. Before Junior High, Kayuki began playing for an out-of-school basketball team. While she was on this team, she meet Nagihiko Fujisaki, whom she became best friends with in no time. He was considered the Ace player of the team, and Kayuki stuck to his side, becoming his "shadow". Kayuki and Nagihiko quickly learned each other's playing styles, combining their skills together in order to become an unstoppable pair. As Kayuki's skills grew, she realized that the level of basketball she was playing at was not high enough for her and that she had to move on. Teikō Junior High Kayuki began attending Teikō Junior High, where she was immediately interested in joining the basketball team. Since the graduation of the Generation of Miracles, Teikō Junior High went through a period of seventeen years where they did not win the national championship, and so Kayuki was determined to help restore the reputation of Teikō Junior High to its former glory, while also showing that a female can play basketball. Seeing as how there was no girls basketball team because of the lack of interest, Kayuki was resolved to join the boys basketball team. However, despite her obvious skills, the captain of the basketball team refused to have a girl on his team and would not allow Kayuki to join. This did not deter Kayuki from her goal; she continued to persistently hang around the gym and the members of the basketball, making friends with some of the first-string regulars on the team. It would not be until halfway through the school year, after meeting Bhav Byukushi, that Kayuki would finally be allowed to play on the team. Kayuki met Byukushi at the practice court outside Teikō. He was amazed by her talent and asked her to join the Teikō basketball team. Kayuki informed Byukushi that she could not play because she was a girl, and he became enraged. He immediately talked to the coach and got Kayuki on the team. She started scrimmaging with the first-string and shocked everybody by outplaying most of the members of the team. After this performance, she was made the "Phantom Sixth Man" of the SoM. Her "light" on the team became Xingke Yan; the small forward and ace of the Successors of Miracles. Throughout the season, Teikō won all its matches and easily made it to the nationals in their first year. In the final game, Teikō faced Rokugo Junior High and won; however, it was during this match that Kayuki met Hiroto Sato. Kayuki was inspired by Sato's determination and love for basketball, and she would later go on to become his "shadow" during high school. Story Introduction Skill }}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Daiki Aomine, commenting on Kayuki's abilities |} Though Kayuki is fairly weak, her talents allow him to play a central role in any team. Possessing a superbly observant eye, in addition to her ability to blend in invisibly to any environment, Kayuki can perform imperceptible passes and virtually unstoppable steals, getting the ball to and between her teammates faster than opponents can react. Her small stature and slender frame allows her to slip in-between the other players on the court and to move around undetected. However at the same time, her near-invisibility and small stature makes her highly susceptible to on-court injuries, and she can easily be knocked down by the larger males on the court. Furthermore, her talent is not effective indefinitely. If she is left in play too long, opponents grow used to her misdirection tactics; as such, she must be placed on the bench at varying points in any match to prevent this. Kayuki is incredibly important for Seirin, having been called a trump card, especially when working with Hiroto Sato. Though it can be noted, that Kayuki's stamina has increased as she trained to be able to keep up with the speed of the males on the court. She mostly plays on the position of small forward based on defensive match-ups and substitution strategies. Kayuki is difficult to place in one of the five set basketball positions, as her role in the team applies to none of those, but mostly as a pass-first point guard based on size and passing abilities. Misdirection Kayuki is naturally hard to notice, so she started using her father's playing technique, which uses that "invisibility". She simply behaves as if another player will get the ball and not her. Plus, she tries as much as possible to not show her emotions and to reduce her already weakened presence. She pushes the opponents to focus their attention elsewhere or on someone else, and then she steps in unexpectedly and steals the ball. Misdirection is a technique that fools the opponent's senses. Kayuki uses her misdirection in function with her teammates. She must make eye-contact with the passer while doing her misdirection, and so the eye-field of the other players becomes a "mirror" for Kayuki's position. This also marks the key to disabling Kayuki's misdirection. The player guarding her must simply stop looking at Kayuki, but look at the passer and derive Kayuki's position from him. To counteract this, when a player does become "aware" of Kayuki, she then overloads their senses (seeing, hearing, etc) to distract them from her. So far, the only person capable of seeing Kayuki is Imayoshi (who was also able to defeat Kuroko). When Kayuki does have the ball for long periods of time during a game, her "lack of presence" starts to wear out. This is simply because these skills requires holding the ball and the crowd starts to notice her because of this. Invisible Pass Intel Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT